


Butterfly Boy

by bluexwolf



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Fluff, M/M, aesthetic, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexwolf/pseuds/bluexwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell and Phil Lester take part in science experiment in which they consent to be transported into each other's mindsets. The only way out is to travel through the entirety of the other's brain through thick and thin. What will be in stock for them at the end of the tunnel?</p><p>Set in the late 3000's.</p><p>CONTINUE??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I've been working on. Continue?

"Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Dan asked Dr. Mason, fear and regret lining his voice. Dr. Mason gently took the left hand of Phil, the boy who was sitting on a white table horizontally from Dan. Phil shivered. The ageing scientist shivered as a result of Phil's cold hands. "Yes, dear. I know exactly what I'm doing." He said almost in a whisper as he checked Phil's blood pressure. "I think the real question is, do you know what you're getting yourselves into?"

 

Dan didn't have an answer to that question. And judging by the look on Phil's face, he didn't either. They made eye contact, ocean blues colliding with baby bear browns. Dan then realized, that that's where the nickname 'bear' might have come from. Phil always complimented Dan's eyes on the most random occasions. They'd be at home watching some anime on Netflix and Phil would find his eyes not on the TV, but on the outline of his lover's face. He would trace his jawline with his finger breaking Dan's concentration on the anime they were currently watching. "Phil?" Dan would ask so innocently it made Phil want to embrace him in a tight hug. And as Dan's eyes met Phil's, Phil would break the comfortable silence with a simple, "You're eyes are so beautiful, bear."

 

Dan's mind would immediately run to things that are too cute to make a person function. Things like slow, passionate make out sessions on the couch with Phil's hands caressing his shoulders and back or Dan nuzzling into Phil's chest while they fall asleep in each other's arms. He wanted to express his love in the best ways possible. Physically and emotionally. He wanted Phil to know how much he loved him. He wanted Phil to know that Dan would be there for him 'till death tear them apart and they end up in another life alone without each other. Phil's mind was different, however.

 

Phil's brain would immediately put him in a situation where he felt like he needed to protect Dan at all costs. Whether that means keeping him in bed all day tangled up in each other's arms or actually handcuffing him to the table next to the sofa, he felt as if it was his responsibility to keep his bear safe everywhere he went. He felt like something would happen to Dan if he wasn't there for even one second. His self conscious tells him to never let Dan out of his sight to do anything. But he restrains himself from becoming _too_ protective of Dan. He doesn't want to become a bother to Dan, and because of that he keeps most of his love to himself. He never let's too much love out in the open, or he feels like Dan will get sick of him and move on.

 

Dan was brought back into reality when he heard Dr. Mason faintly calling his name. _**"Dan!"**_ His entire body shook like electricity was running through it. For a second Dan couldn't catch his breath. But as soon as he saw Phil looking at him with a concerned face, his breathing went back to normal. "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Mason." Dan stuttered. "Please, call me Charles." Charles turned around with a sigh and grabbed his chair from his desk. From Phil's field of view he could see the scientist's first and surname on the back of the rolling chair. He chuckled to himself as he also saw four gold stars printed on the fabric of the chair.

Charles rolled the chair towards the tables that Dan and Phil were laying down on. "What's on you're mind, good sir?" He asked Dan. His breath was warm on Dan's icy skin, causing him to shudder. The formality of the scientist caught him off guard, as he stuttered with his words, trying to test the waters to see what was appropriate and what was not.


End file.
